cartoonwarssagafandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Wars
Cartoon Wars is a Real-Time-Strategy game by Blue G&C (and later Gamevil). The story begins when the slaves, the black and white tribe rebel against the vicious color tribe. Storyline App Store Please do not edit this section, this is from the BLUE's release of Cartoon Wars in the App Store.''' Two tribes existed in the Cartoon World; the vicious, Color Tribe and the slaves, Black and White Cartoon Tribe. For generations, the Color Tribe were treated as properties and forced to work under a slavery system. Fortunately...good existed amongst the evil Black and White Cartoon Tribe. They gathered and began a revolt to free the slaves. The inevitable war begins...become the hero of the Black and White Cartoon and set them free. https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/cartoon-wars/id323242790?mt=8 Google Play Store Please do not edit this section, this is from the Google Play Store. Two tribes existed in the Cartoon World; the vicious Color Tribe and their slaves, the Black and White Cartoon Tribe. For generations the Black and White Cartoon Tribe were treated as property, and forced into slavery. Fortunately... some with bigger ideas existed amongst them. They gathered and began a revolt to free themselves, taking the battle to the Color Tribe. The inevitable war has begun... become the hero of the Black and White Cartoons and set your people free.https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.gamevil.cartoonwars.one.global Gameplay The goal is to destroy the enemy's castle in 20 minutes. The player can send out 1-8 units depending on the amount of units purchased. Each unit is unique with different costs, different damage amount, different amount of HP, different speeds, different attack rate and different cool time. The player also has a bow to use, which can damage units from both sides. If the player's castle reaches 0 HP or if the 20 minutes are up, the player automatically loses. In the Upgrade screen, the player can upgrade his/her units with the gold collected during battle. Other than the eight units, the player can also choose to upgrade his/her bow, castle HP, mana generator, cool time and gold collected when an enemy unit is killed. If you lose a battle, you will keep any gold that you received for killing enemy units. If you win, you will receive a large amount of Bonus Gold and an amount of stone based on the level. Stone can be used to purchase units(except the warrior) or to upgrade units to level 5 or 10. Units There are 8 units in the game: #Warrior: Uses a melee weapon until upgrading to level 10. #Ninja: Uses several ninja tactics including using a throwing star and using fire. #Gunner: Holds guns that have a quick firing rate. #Cannon: Armed with a large projectile weapon that inflicts a lot of damage. #Black Wizard: Uses magic that summons three columns of natural powers, inflicting a lot of damage. #Dark Angel: Holds a random weapon such as a scythe or lightning blaster; attacks and dies fast. #Golem: A mechanical robot with its head connected to its body, uses its mechanical body. #Green Goblin: A bomb-throwing unit which is fairly weak until upgraded. LINE Cartoon Wars Never released a replica of Cartoon Wars usable for the LINE program. References Category:Games Category:Cartoon Wars Category:Gamevil